


He'll Get Up Again

by aupazonne



Series: Green Silk [4]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Obsession, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, a bit everywhere, jump in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	He'll Get Up Again

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

Norman was counting the step the guards were taking, to pass time. That’s how desperate he was in his boredom. One thousand and fifty two. One thousand and fifty three. One thousand and fifty four. One thousand… He turns his head to the entrance of his block. There’s something coming. His skin shivers at the excitement of something finally happening. The guards stop and look at the door, perplexed.  
The door opens in a greenish explosion and Loki comes out the smoke with a coca. 

\- Osborn. Time to go. Said Loki, with a smirk. 

The Asgardian flicks his finger while taking a sip of his sugary drink and the prison opens. Norman gets up, he’s still mad from what Loki and Doom did, but he has to be a tiny bit grateful for Loki to pull him out this boredom hell. He follows the Asgardian, he’s lucky this time to not be in a straitjacket. They pass through the corridors full of explosions smoke and pile of guards unconscious or dead. 

\- Why do you save me, Loki? Will you use me as a bait or what? Asks Osborn. 

\- Mmmmh, it wouldn’t be a bad idea, mortal, but no. You have other matter to accomplish, I suppose. Said Loki.

\- I hardly believe you liberated me just as a benevolent god. 

\- I’m deceived by your lack of faith in me. 

\- Don’t start this speech with me. 

The walk in the corridors, knocking guards and inmates up until they reach the exit. A couple of superheroes are there, but they don’t give attention and go toward the helicopter at their disposition.  
They fly silently and Osborn doesn’t listen to the chaos outside. Loki seems to enjoy it, nothing new. They fly toward New York and Osborn look with a desperate look his tower being reconstructed for another company. He lost everything except his enemies. He has to rebuild his reputation too. It will take time. He’ll get up again. He always does. 

\- Where do you want me to drop you? Asks the Asgardian? 

\- Noho. Answers Norman calmly. 

Loki nods and stops the helicopter for Osborn to get off with a ladder.  
The American makes a lot of head turn with his orange uniform and naked feet, but no one stop him. He sigh of desperation, it’s like no one recognize him. He’ll have to begin low, too low for his taste. He knocks on the rusty door. A tattooed man opens and let him in. 

\- Hey, Crunch. Said Norman, nonchalantly. 

\- Norman Osborn, getting his old stinking carcass here. Need money? Asks the bulky man chewing on beef jerky. 

\- Yeah. Gimme a sniper and a couple of targets. 

\- Shoes, too. 

\- Yeah. 

\- Skully, give him the ammo. You know the drill, Osborn.

\- Too well.

\----------------------------------

Norman pulled the trigger. First hit. He pulls out his cell telling the death and took the metro. It was the last time he was taking it, he was on his way to buy a car. His next investment was on some food stock. It would seem stupid if it wasn’t for the drug he manufactured in some weird factory with a couple of junkies. Put it in the food, the plants the animal eat or the water, let them be crazy and eat like pig, count the money. Cheap trick, but effective. At the end he’ll put something more powerful, just to make superheroes make moral decisions or whether should they kill civilian acting like zombies. 

Osborn gets in the garage, his car was custom made by a shady guy in a cartel, but he was working damn fine. They count the money and the mad man goes away with a shiny new car.  
He stops in a coffee shop before continuing to the factory. He frown at the headlines, Spider-Man joining the Avengers, Loki and Thor destroying half of Brooklyn, Doctor Strange found almost dead, Fantastic Four on the brink of dismantlement… It smells Doom. The reckless king is still after his shiny jewels… Even thought he would like to have those jewel and be king too… The villain sips his back coffee. He has to get to get on the same level than the Latverian again. 

Norman gets up and goes to his factory with renewed determination.

\------------------------------

Osborn sips his coffee while reading the journal about food poisoning. He finally has a great house. He looks in the ads and search to buy some company that he’ll turn into an army provider of biological and mechanical weapons. With patience, he’ll rival Stark, again. 

The mad man raises his eye brow, Doom is getting aggressive for the infinity stones. Well, he does have three in his possession now. He supposes. It makes him quite a challenge. But will he be able to take the one of the Fantastic Four? Norman knows he’s behind the chaos ruining the first family, but sometimes their bonds is stronger than adamantium and Doom’s will.  
The phone rings, Norman glances at the screen. He answers.

\- Miss Hand. Said the villain.

\- Norman, I have something that could interest you. Said Victoria. 

\- I thought you were working for SHIELD now. 

\- I still owe you something. 

\- A woman of honor. Appreciable. 

\- I just want to not look back. There is a SHIELD lair, if we could say, that will be emptied this week. I’m sending you the coordinate.

\- Mmmh, interesting.

\- Done. Don’t contact me again. 

Hand hung up and Norman stares at the map sent by the woman. 

\------------------------

Doom was preparing to attack the Fantastic Four, a decisive battle. Richards had lost the trust of his supposed friends and wife, all he has to do is make him seem to have murder someone, a sensitive subject among heroes, and all the team turn on him. A delicate plan, Richards’s accursed intelligence could see through his plan if it wasn’t executed perfectly. 

Doctor Doom presses the button on his computer that triggers the plan. He looks the development of his plan by the nano-cameras installed in the Baxter Building. 

\- Master. 

\- Mmm, what is it, Kristoff? Answers the king.

\- … Thanos is coming.

Doom almost rolls his eyes. It was expected. He unfortunately will not witness the Fantastic Four down fall.  
The mad titan has destroyed half of his castle while crashing down on Earth. With the power of the gems, the king reconstructs what has been destroyed easily. 

Thanos crack his knuckles and walks toward the Latverian with determination. He doesn’t even talk before jumping on the king and trying to punch him.  
Doom barely dodges the titan and riposte. His hits blow Thanos’s side violently and the purple extraterrestrial shouts in pain. The Titan calls something, someone, in another language and the Latverian groans in frustration. His son runs to activate the shield of the city since Thanos as bring an armada to attack Latveria.  
The monarch lifts his hand and crushes half of it, but Thanos use this moment to attack him and brawl with him. The mad titan sheer force can almost crush the resistance of the stone. Doom pushes him off and notices he got the help from Black Swan and his underlines Proxima Midnight and Corvus Blade. 

Proxima runs away before putting a fight and Corvus and his master attacks the king. A rude fight almost destroys the castle to his foundation. Thanos will not let go, Doom knows it. He has to kill him with the infinity stones. Doctor Doom sees in the corner of his eyes some men in black uniform, the Red Skull’s men has joined the party.  
The king is calculating the good and the bad to have this many gems, he has to get them all out Latveria, and fast, the damage will soon reach out his citadel.  
The Red Skull uses his robots to attack Corvus and agglutinates them around the Titan.

The king groans of frustration to see Proxima coming in the room, pulling his son with her spear. 

\- I would recommend you to not touch the boy. Said Doom.

\- Then give the infinity stones to their rightful owner. Retort the blue extraterrestrial. 

Doctor Doom rolls his eyes. He lifts the three gems in the air, two of them disappear. Thanos shouts of rage and dahs toward the Latverian. With the remaining stone, Doom opens the doors of Hell.

\- Then, Mephisto will make himself a pleasure of deciding who the rightful owner is! Said Doom.

Hell’s hands come out the door and grab Thanos, all the Skull’s minions and Schmidt, Corvus and Proxima Midnight.  
Doom catches Kristoff’s hand before he falls down in the flames.  
The Hellish door closes in a loud bang and the dust fall down.

Doom sighs. He looks at the wreck which was his castle. His sole consolation is not much Latverian civil or servants have perished in the fight.  
Boris comes out from behind a fallen machine with a handful of guards and they await the orders.  
The guards are send off to help the servants to collect their things, Doom will reconstruct his castle himself. 

\- Father… Why did you send off the infinity gems? Asks Kristoff. 

\- I was tired of fighting Thanos. I was tired of fighting insignificant fly such as the Red Skull and Apocalypse. I have all the power I need in the bunker. I will use it to reconstruct Doomcastle. Answers Doom. 

\- You have all the power you need?

\- Yes. I manage to store some of the energy and… I went to another dimension Kristoff, I saw rotted core and death, but I took their infinity gauntlet. It does not have the same power here, but it will do. 

\- What do you plan to do, master? 

\- Oh, Kristoff, grand things. You’ll be my right arm for this time. 

\- I thought you preferred Loki or Osborn. 

\- Ha! The most untrustworthy of scums. No. I do not prefer them. I prefer no one, I hate people less than other, I thought you knew it. 

\- My apology. 

\- Accepted. We’ll go in the North Kristoff.

\- The Savage land… 

\- Perspicacious. There is some artic vibranium I would like to procure myself and I’ve heard of a powerful artefact. The infinity gems can wait, they always come back, in any case. 

Kristoff nods and turns his head back to the screens showing the world.

\- Father. We should wait. Look. Said Vernard.

Doom turns his head to the screen, he looks, impassible, at the news showing a humiliated Loki. The king inspects rapidly the screen, Loki has been fooled or his game back fired, but the Thor yelling in rage and trying to get his brother back indicate Loki didn’t actually mean to harm.  
Kristoff looks at his father, waiting an order, an answer, a word, a noise.

\- Let’s wait. Said Doom, after a moment.

\- Wait for what? Asks Kristoff. 

The monarch doesn’t answers. Perhaps in a shameful silence, perhaps silently whispering a curse, perhaps to not let a baseness be heard, he’ll wait for Osborn, to see if the wretched rat will act. 

\--------------------------

Norman was there when he saw Loki with Thor. He was entering to see Nick Fury.  
The two Asgardain gods were about to make peace, Loki explaining what happened when he was with Obsorn. Most of the Avengers were in the back of the mansion, looking from afar. However, Clint Barton did not trust the god of mischief, an understandable view. The archer putted tricks and traps around, letting the sibling coming out. The traps activated and explosion followed. The Avengers from the back thought Loki had attacked and went to help Thor, chaos ensue, leaving Loki in an embarrassing position were his words were considered lies. 

It was up to Norman now. 

The mad man looks at Loki, his eyes pleading his brother, the god of mischief is heavily wounded and half the team of the Avengers seem to wants his head off his shoulder. One of them could ‘’accidently’’ kill Loki.  
The mad man look at the scene then looks up at the office he’s supposed to meet Fury. 

\-----------------------------

Loki feels the bones in his legs completely broken, he won’t be able to walk, neither to run as he sees Hawkeye coming with an impassible facial expression. Then man is a goof, and underline of underline, but right now Loki is lesser than insect. However, Barton quickly turns his neck and Loki widens his eyes and can’t prevent a grin. 

The Green Goblin dash to them, he catches Barton and throw him away, letting the Avengers do a free fall from at least fifteen meters. The villain grabs the Asgradian and quickly flies away with him. Loki groans to have his injuries press and touch, but he won’t complain to be removed from this situation.  
Thor follows them and he stops the course of the Goblin.

\- Green Goblin, give me my brother. Orders Thor.

\- It’s up to him. Answers Norman.

\- Can’t you follow us, brother? Let’s say the Avengers tower is not what I could say safe for me. Said the god of mischief.

\- It must be a trap. Answers the god of thunder. 

\- It would surprise me. But I think you won’t listen. I’ll go with you. 

Thor takes his brother and Loki makes a smirk at Norman and a wink. 

Osborn feels oddly comfortable in those clothes. He has to embrace his root to grow. 

In the next months, Osborn has fight Spider-Man more than he changed of shirts. He was doing every crime possible, every single day, not letting a breath to the Spider, and in the end, in the end, after months of fighting without goal, just letting insanity and his fame build up, he beats the Spider-Man. He looks at Parker lying bloody and unconscious on the ground. Norman smirks, it wasn’t even planned, but, oh, does it feel good. Now, now, should he kill him? No. He’ll land him in the grasp of the police corrupted by J. Jameson. He’ll watch go in prison, then looks at him escape, but knowing the real power of the Goblin. He’ll finally be feared by his worst enemy. 

The police handcuff the hero and bring to jail while he’s still unconscious. The Goblin watches from the roof, unseen by anyone.  
The day after, all the United-Sate gasps at the news and the Green Goblin is prised and hated by villains, by heroes and by civilians. He’s on every lips. Every conversation. Norman ‘s fame gets to his head, he feels invincible.  
It’s so easy afterward, someone sells him an industry for a peanut, he do guns, he grows and less than year later. Norman has done a clone of HAMMER and became one of the most feared villain.  
Spider-Man went out of jail and of course, his only goal is to make Osborn bite the dust, but the villain prepare himself since he has all the other Spider-Man’s villain’s working for him. 

When Norman looks in the journal, it’s to sigh of frustration; only Doom is his equal now. He admits having been disappointed to know he lost the gems back then, his punishment in vain. Loki has been killed again and supposedly resurrect as a teenager and rumours run that he might be with the young Avengers. 

Doom has done mighty things in the lasts month while Norman was rising. He did risky thing, attacking the Savage Land for the vibranium, fighting off an army of dinosaurs and T’Challa as an ally to Ka-Zar and Shana. The Fantastic Four trying to bring down his kingdom, again, while he was away. They were acting so aggressive because Doom hit their limits when he tried to make Richards a murderer. They found out at the last minutes and almost lost him. However, he shoo them away like fly with his new weapon, said to be powered by the Infinity gems and the newfound vibranium. He was praised by his people while coming back, making the Fantastic Four utterly deceive; they have won nothing in this battle.  
Doctor Doom had fought Excalibur, lost, but killed several members, envenoming his reputation. Other hero teams are reticent to fight him and resist him. 

Norman sips his coffee grimly. He’s still… insecure about seeing the Latverian. He knows the king have beaten Spider-Man before him, so it won’t be an exploit for him. What a coward he is. But still, the king’s will bring down his ego in the dust with his Shakespearian monologue. He knows it, it’s always like this. He has to wait longer, until it’s Doom who tends his hand, where it’s him who… Osborn sighs. He’s obsessing over the monarch, shameful. He’s obsessing over one of his rapist. He wants to be on his level. What kind of low has Osborn achieve? He doesn’t see how he could bring Doom down. The Fantastic Four wouldn’t want to help him, knowing there’s something else he’s not telling. If he can’t bring him down, he wants to be equal, to have the same…’’relationship’’ they had. He wants to have Doom comes to him and consider him his ally.

\-------------------------

Norman groans as he get up, his body hurts so much.  
Last night, he got attacked by Daken who came to fuck shit up drunk. But papa Wolverine came along and it was a complete mess. He was wounded. They were fortunately out before they destroyed his building with their fight. 

The more he’s high in the villain food chain, the more shit happens like this. But Osborn is used to it, he may enjoy it too. It gives him a sentiment of superiority. The villain goes to the infirmary and the nurse takes care of his wound. He lies on the table while she infused some Goblin formula to accelerate his skin reconstruction.  
Norman opens his eyes and instead of seeing the sexy nurse, It’s Doctor Doom cutting the cords of the infusion. Osborn’s heart stop and his blood makes three turns in his body. The next second he’s filled with rage, confusion, nervousness and surprise. 

\- Get up. We have many matters to discuss. Said the king. 

Norman doesn’t need to be told a second time and gets up and puts some clothes and follows the king. He’s still unsure of how he feels about this meeting. He wasn’t prepared. It’s out of the blue.  
They sit at the table and they stay silent. The Goblin knows that Doom is observing him. 

\- Watch out, Osborn. There’s people that want to bring you down. Said Doom, breaking the silence.

\- Oh, is it you perchance? Respond Norman.

\- No. I think you learned. 

\- What does that mean? That you only did it because I betrayed you? 

\- Yes. You’re not in my way now. 

\- Doom, I know people want to bring me down. Guess what, you too!

\- Doctor Octopus and the Fearsome Four will soon try to make you disappear. They’re your close associate.

\- Why do you fucking want to help me, you stupid shit. You’re the one who brought me down and rape me like a bitch. You expect me to trust you and follow your advises? 

\- I help you because you impressed me. You got up. You’re on the top again, but if your rage blank your judgement and you have to fight me, then do it, but I’ll drag you across the town by the rest of your flesh.

Norman breath. He imagines in his head ripping off the king’s head. He won’t fight, still wounded. And the compliment from Doom, well kind of, he’s impressed, that’s an exploit, still sink in in his mind. Now, he’s indecisive on what kind of torture he wants to administrate to the king. He looks at the grimace of the mask. It’s always the same. He’s finally on the same level than him… He doesn’t care about anything else. 

\- You’re obsessed with me, don’t you? Asks the Latverian. 

Norman almost jumps at the question. Doom is way too perspicacious for his own good. Osborn looks at him straight in the eyes. 

\- A bit hard to not be, Doom. What do you want? I know you’re not here just to help me, or talk to me even though you’re amused. Said the American. 

\- I take that for a yes, and I offer you a way to make me… slightly forget your betrayal by helping me. A challenge of trust. Retort the monarch. 

\- You want help? What? 

\- You heard me. I know you want to. You know I could have asked someone else. 

\- I’m speechless. 

\- Yes or no, Osborn?

\- It’s bluff. 

\- It’s not. 

\- Then what is it?

Norman rages boil up and he can’t think properly, his own thoughts being too loud to hear Doom’s whispers. He imagines all the possibilities to kill him, all the torture and filthy way to makes him cry and begs, and it excites him. Norman knows Doom has noticed his blush and his piercing look on him, he must know that he don’t listen to him, but Norman don’t care. If the king can just go away…. No, he wants him to stay, but in the same time he wants him to go away. 

\- You’re not ready to work with me, not even for me, Osborn. You’re too tense. Said the Latverian. 

\- No, I’m not. I’ll do your job. Said Osborn.

\- But I suspect you’re going to take every opportunity offered to betray me again. There’s too much tension, too much unsolved tension that you only think will be solve by my death.

\- N-No… 

Doctor Doom gets up and sits beside Norman. The mad man instinctively leans back and makes a grimace when the king puts his hand on his eyes. Norman hears a click, and frown, he don’t know what’s happening and he doesn’t like this. He gasps when he feels the middle finger of his right hand is lifts and suck on, suck by Doctor Doom obviously. The American feels the tongue circle the tip of his finger and his mind go blank, but his body have idea on his own. He shudders and the room gets very hot. 

\- That kind of tension, Osborn. You bottle up too much. You accumulate until your judgement is drowned. Said the king.

\- What a beautiful counter psychology you got there. Said Norman. 

\- Or is it just your obsession toward me turned into sexual tension. 

\- Fuck off. 

\- Are you sure. I can show you what I can really do and not just be a violent barbarian. 

\- What the…

Norman words are cut when his hand is pull and he feels the breath of the king on his neck. He’s being manipulated again. It’s just Doom that wants to assert dominance, again, surely, obviously. He sweats under the king’s palm. 

\- I want you, I want you to stay up. You make them shiver in fear, together we could make them flee without a battle. Said Doom, his breath making the American’s skin trickle. 

Norman sighs between frustration and exasperation. Doom has a way with words and even though he says absolute bullshit, the position they are in makes him want to believe. Norman closes the gap between them and slams his neck against the lips of the Latverian. He feels Doom’s smirk, and he would like to rip it off. The monarch wraps his arms around him and Norman knows he can’t escape now.  
Osborn tries to keep his cool when Doom kisses his neck, but it’s hard as hell. He just wants to jump on him and remove that goddamn armour to fuck him shamelessly, but it won’t happen. It’ll never happen. He shivers and almost moans when the king bites the crook of his neck. The Latverian part his legs with his knees and kisses him on the lips and it brings Norman to reality. The mad man tries to dominate the kiss, but Doom is fierce. The American removes the gauntlet from his eyes, but Doom turns him around before he has a glimpse of the forbidden face. 

Norman hears another click, but he feels the coldness of the mask on his shoulder this time. Doom begins to undress him, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling his green vest away. Norman tries to turn around, but Doom has the advantage of strength with his armour. He gasps at the cold hand sliding up his torso. 

\- You want to pursue? Asks the monarch. 

\- You’re asking? Says Norman.

\- Yes. I want you voluntary. 

Norman makes a wince. Voluntary, consenting… This situation is too weird and fucked up to say these words. The Latverian let a couple of second then continue by pulling down Norman’s pants. The mad man feels his blood rush. He should be the dominant one, but against Doom, it’s going to be a little hard. He manages to turn around and wraps his legs around the king’s waist, clinging on him. 

\- Give me your neck. Says Osborn. 

The Green Goblin blinks and he sees the monarch’s hood down, his brown hairs exposed, his neck, but the mask is staying and it seems solidly in place. Magic surely. He bites roughly the Latverian’s neck. He pulls his hairs to lick his Adam’s apple. Norman is thoughtfully enjoying the rough treatment he administrates to the Latverian. He alternates between soft and hard kiss and bites. Then, Doom gets bored and slides his hand down his boxer, he pull them off at the need and throw the American naked on the couch.  
Osborn feels vulnerable, but he sits and puts one foot on Doom torso once he’s near enough. 

\- You’re too clothed. Says the American. 

Doom shakes his head and puts aside the foot, he leans over the American and looks at him in the eyes. He removes his gauntlet and traces the lips of the mad man. Norman stiffens at gesture. He kisses the king’s neck again. Doom moves his body and places himself between Osborn’s legs and doesn’t move an inch when the mad man tries to shove him aside. Norman tries to push him, but no use and now he feel the apprehension built in his lower stomach. First, Doom ruts his hips against him and the mad man blushes and respond. The tissue against his crotch is not the best feeling, but it does excite him more, especially when he feels Doom’s own hard-on under. Finally the tunic is away and it’s skin against skin. The American bites his lips and ruts harder. He closes his eyes and imagines it’s painful for the king, imagine he’s the one in control, he can dream isn’t. Osborn stiffens again when he feels his legs spreads and his ass clench. He wraps his arms and with his legs and he manages to make to turn the Latverian. Doom sits on the couch and Norman is in his laps.  
The mad man begins to breath heavy when the monarch aligns his entrance to his huge erection, he lets his hand rest on his hips. Norman noticed his cock is glistening, lube obviously. Before the American sink, he puts his hands around the king’s neck and once he descends, he tightens his grip. He whimpers when he’s split in two. It doesn’t hurt that much, he’s been stretch beyond what he should have taken, but it still burns a bit. He dugs his thumbs in the Latverian’s throat before moving his hips up. He takes his time to adjust at the girth and he keep it slows. He look at Doom eyes, the strangling makes him have his eyes wet. Norman grins and accelerates a bit.  
The pain has faded, there is just the uncomfortable feeling, but Norman tries to find his prostate while impaling himself on Doom. When he found it, his hands tighten so much, his knuckles were white, and Doom was still alive, somehow. He loosen his grip and goes slow again, teasing his gland and his ass clench each time he brush it. Osborn pulls the king’s hair, letting him breath, and kisses his neck while jerk his hips, bringing them slowly to their climax.  
Norman puts back his hands on the Latverian’s neck when Doom tightens his grips on his hips. The American whippers when the king thrust up, roughly stabbing his prostate before sliding out and slamming back harder. The mad man claws his finger, scratching Doom’s neck until it bleed. He whimpers at each slide, too hard, too precise to get his nerve oversensitive. He shouldn’t enjoy himself like that. His cock twitch and leak. He begins to strangle Doom again, his grips tighten has his orgasm build up quickly. The cock sliding inside his wall makes jolt of pleasure that run up his spine. He tries to retain his orgasm, he clenches his teeth, his hands…. Norman shouts of pain when his wrists are nearly broken. His shouts have cover up the Latverian gasping for air. 

\- I can choke you too, Osborn. Said Doom, darkly. 

\- I know what you mean, but I got freaking teeth. Retorts the American. 

Osborn makes muffled whimper when Doom slams him down, all his length inside him, and it hurts a little. The king grabs Norman and lifts him. He throws him in a different position on the couch. The mad man on his four cries out when Doom thrust back. The position makes his inside tighter, more sensitive, each thrust brush his prostate. He bites his lower lips as the monarch makes hard thrusts inside him, he grabs the American hands and lifts them. Osborn whines at the stretch of his arm. He pants, his orgasm build up and he feels his balls tightening. He come with a moan, his toes crook and he clench around the Latverian’s cock, still thrusting roughly on his prostate. Doom let one of his hand go, he feels the bare hand slide on his back and near his neck, on his cheek. Norman turns his head and they slip in his mouth, he sucks them softly while he tries to calm his breath from his orgasm. He hears the monarch makes a low groan.  
Doctor Doom pulls out, still rock hard and Osborn bites on the fingers. 

\- What kind of endurance do you have Doom? Whispers Norman, almost to himself. 

The king doesn’t answer, he just pushes his fingers deeper in the American’s mouth. He sucks them, gently, then bites down and removes them. He doesn’t want to move. His legs and hips hurt now. The king turns him and pulls him in his laps again. Norman licks the blood on the monarch’s neck until there’s none. 

\- Finish yourself. Said Norman.

\- Cruel. Respond Doom.

The American rolls his eyes and gets up. He’s full of sweat and the air is too cool on his skin. He throws his head back, trying to clear his thought, not minding that Doom is still in the room. He puts his clothes, he needs a drink. He looks back at the Latverian. The king makes a killer look, seems he want privacy to get off.  
Norman gets in the kitchen and takes his bottle of bourbon. He pours a glass with no ice before gulping down. He doesn’t want to kill Doctor Doom as much now. He licks his lips, still tasting the saltiness of his sweat.  
He takes another glass. 

The king finally comes in the kitchen and glares at Norman. 

\- Now, I shall go back to my home. But Doom will call you soon. You’ll like what’s to come, Osborn. Said Doctor Doom. 

The king teleports, leaving Osborn alone. 

The mad man goes take a shower. He thinks about cleaning his rank of underlines, since a couple of them wants to mutiny. He gets out, water running on his skin. His wrists are bruised, almost black. He puts his bathrobe of green silk and looks in the mirror. He should stop wearing green. It’s… their color.  
Norman let it falls on the ground. He sits, ignoring the slight soreness of his bottom. He lies on the cold floor and throws the robe in the bath. He looks at the ceiling and at the light bulb. He’s a mess, a complete mess, writhing mess. He stays like that. He has to get up one day. He’ll get up. He always does.


End file.
